Sicily: Italian Owned
by Tie Dye Ninja
Summary: After being taken from Naples, Sicily stands face to face with her new "conquerors" Italy and Romano. NOt speaking any Italian, and her stubbornness matching even Romano's, something is bound to turn out badly.


**A/N** Sicily is a new OC I made up. For Hetalia. She is still technically a work in progress, so if there are any incosistencies or if she's mary-sue ish, I'm sorry. Also, I was half asleep when I wrote this, and this is my first Sicily story, so it's kinda crappy. But still read it, and leave a review. Please and thank you~!

Romano and Italy stared blankly at their new little landmass... sister?

"What do we do with her?" Romano asked his brother as the fourteen year old, who didn't speak Italian, stared back at them.

"Veeeee, she's so cute~!" Feliciano replied happily, turning his gaze to his older brother. "Can we keep her?"

"I don't think we have a choice. We just separated her from Naples, and technically we own her now, right?"

"Veeeeee~!" Italy ran over and hugged the already confused girl. The little girl, now held by the clueless Italy, turned red in the face. She quickly pushed him away, and wrapped her arms around her chest defensively. She said something either very defensive or very insulting in a language they did not know, presumably Sicilian. While Italy was hurt from being rejected and whined to his fratello for a bit, Romano looked Sicily over observantly. Her clothes were tattered and not in good condition- mind you, they just did pretty much kidnap her, to an extent-. She had chocolate brown hair similar to the two Italy's own, and piercing emerald eyes, filled with confusion and a bit of fear.

Sicily felt this mysterious man looking over her, observing her. Just like all the other countries did when they saw her. She was well built, thin and fairly tall, like a model, even for a fourteen year old. His judgmental eyes scanning over her, she felt a pinch of anger that he would treat her in such a way, like an item on sale that may or may not be in good condition. She was stubborn, too, and anger and stubbornness never mix well. As a retort to this boy she didn't even know's judgment, she turned around so he could no longer continue glancing over her.

This lit Romano's fuse. "Why you little..." He began, but tried to calm down. "Do you speak Italian? Or English?" He inquired as politely as he could. She simply glanced back at him and stuck her tongue out. "You little punk... do you want to get me angry?" He asked, growing less stable by the second. She didn't turn around this time, simply ignored him and started to walk away. " THAT DOES IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Romano exploded, startling both Italy and Sicily. Italy hid under a table, afraid of his brother when he was angry. Sicily turned back around, stumbling a bit, but stood her ground, crossing her arms and glaring at him. She looked straight into his eyes, pointed at Romano, and spoke one of the few words she knew in english.

"Jerk." Sure, being called a jerk is no big deal, but Romano decided enough was enough. "You twit! I was trying to help you, BUT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE IT, WOULD YOU? Noooooo, little Sicily is too good for North and South Italy, huh? WELL DON'T WORRY, BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT YOU ANYWAYS, YOU LITTLE GIRL!" His rage got the better of him as he shoved little Sicily back, and not taking it into account she was little and she was a girl, he did this at full strength. Sicily, stumbled backwards, twisting her ankle and falling down onto her back.

She looked at him, astonished, fearful, and hurt. Then she quickly averted her gaze, as if that could anger him as well. Romano panicked. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just-" She tried to scoot away from him, making eye contact for just long enough for Romano to realize she was crying. "Don't cry, don't cry!" He tried to convince her, but she was crying, though she was trying to avoid him seeing it. He knelt down next to her, and before she could back away, h took her hand ever so gently, and smiled warmly at her. This calmed her down a little bit. Italy peeked his head out from the table, and seeing a girl in distress, he did what any sensible Italian would do. He went over to her and started to comfort her, smiling and taking her other hand.

Slowly, the two pulled Sicily to her feet. They started to lead her to her new room in their house, but she stumbled almost immediately. She pointed to her ankle. "Hurts." She informed them in english. Romano sighed, and without any warning, scooped her up bridal style. She quickly disputed this, but Romano quietly murmured "Just shut up, alright?" and she did and submissively allowed herself to be carried to her bedroom. Romano then placed her on the bed, as if she were as delicate as a flower. Italy came running back in with wrappings, a few tomatoes, and a smile. He began wrapping her ankle to stabilize it, as Romano handed Sicily a tomato and he munched on his own. She looked at the tomato, then back to him curiously. "What? It's a tomato. Eat it." He stated. Sicily cautiously took a bite from the tomato. She then broke into a smile. "Good~!" She stated as simply as she could. Romano smiled back at her and pointed at the juicy red vegetable. "Tomato." He informed her matter-of-factly. "Tomato?" She repeated. Romano smiled and nodded. Sicily took another bite and yelled out "Tomato!" joyously. Italy smiled as well. "Pastaaaa~!" He said happily. "Pasta?" Sicily inquired. Italy nodded eagerly. After taking another bite from her tomato, she threw her arms in the air and yelled out, "PASTAAAAAA~!" To which Italy responded by doing the same. They both chuckled as Romano rolled his eyes.

She glanced back over at Romano. "Tomato." She said, pointing at Romano. "No, Romano." Romano replied, pointing at himself. "Romano." She repeated. "Italy~!" Feliciano said waving one of his hands in the air. "Italy." Sicily responded. "Romano. Italy." She repeated once more. The boys smiled at each other. "She's so cute, fratello~!" Italy declared. Romano nodded nonchalantly. "Fratello?" Sicily mimicked. "Si," Italy told her. She smiled. "Fratellos." She said again, liking the way it rolled off her tongue. She leaned over and pecked both of the boys on their cheeks. "Mis Fratellos~!" She said happily. The boys chuckled lightly at their new territory. And what a territory it was.


End file.
